


Up From Here

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: One ride in an elevator is enough to change Jaehyun and Doyoung's relationship forever.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Up From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newct127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newct127/gifts).



> Hello, I hope you'll enjoy my to-go happy dojae fluffy fic ♡ This is more specifically for Allie, who's amazing and deserves the world and I'm sure you know how much I love unexpected presents hehe ♡ love you lots bub, thank you for being my friend and I hope this story will give you positive vibes ♡

Fuck, Doyoung looks sexy today.

Don't get Jaehyun wrong, Doyoung looks sexy every day no matter the outfit, and that Jaehyun knows because he's been best friends with Doyoung for a very long time, but anyway: Jaehyun has to admit that Doyoung in a suit looks particularly lethal.

There are days where Jaehyun gets tired of his office job, even if his position isn't too bad given his father is the CEO, but one of the things that make him keep going besides the satisfaction of work getting done is knowing he gets to see Doyoung in a suit every day.

Jaehyun is especially thankful that Doyoung works in his department, because the building is pretty big and there's a lot of people working here, so it would've been easy for them to be separated. When he had asked his father for help to get Doyoung an internship and then later a job, he hadn’t hoped for them to stay together, and yet things had worked out this way – and he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Jaehyun's favorite part of the day is lunch time, because he's got access to a private apartment his father refurbished on top of the building. It's spacious and it's well furnished: there’s a living room connected to a kitchen through a corridor, and there’s also a bathroom as well as a bedroom. Jaehyun must admit he enjoys spending his lunch break there very much, because the apartment has a soothing feeling to it and he can even nap until his break is over.

While he was an intern, he could only occasionally go there, but now that he's working full time, his father told him it was fine for him to use the apartment as much as he wanted. When Jaehyun asked if he could bring Doyoung too, his father agreed, and Jaehyun was extremely excited.

On top of getting to enjoy Doyoung's presence while they have lunch together, Jaehyun gets to see him relax while they take the private elevator that takes them to the apartment and he always gets feelings.

Doyoung's tall and lean, and black suits tend to make his body proportions even better than they already are. Jaehyun is particularly impressed by how wide his shoulders are while his waist is rather small, but what Jaehyun likes even more might be Doyoung's face.

Doyoung has always been handsome, no matter how much he argues that middle school was his worst time and that he also looked awful in high school. Jaehyun thinks that he can agree that the current Doyoung has reached his peak, though, because adult Doyoung just hits different with his mature features.

Jaehyun's feelings get overwhelming at times, especially as he gets to stare at Doyoung stretching his arms above his head before loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. A single word from Doyoung and Jaehyun would be more than ready to undress him, to have his hands all over his body and he would so be ready to kiss Doyoung like he's dreamed of doing for too long.

So today as usual, Doyoung looks sexy and Jaehyun is, for a lack of better words, thirsting. His best friend has no business looking this attractive and while it’s not like Doyoung does it on purpose, Jaehyun is suffering. The doors of the elevator close on them and Jaehyun vaguely registers the “ding” that announces it. He’s too focused on Doyoung leaning against a wall and sighing.

“Tired?” Jaehyun asks, licking his lips.

“Yeah,” Doyoung answers, “I’ve been having a hard time falling asleep recently.”

Doyoung opens his eyes and makes eye contact, and Jaehyun tries not to look too eager as his best friend utters his next words.

“Could you help me take off my tie? I feel like it’s strangling me but I’m too lazy to do it myself.”

It takes all of Jaehyun’s willpower not to answer “I can take off as much as you want” and instead just give Doyoung a nod. Jaehyun gets closer, and stares intently at Doyoung’s neck before working on untying his tie. They’re seldom standing this close to each other and it’s impossible for Jaehyun to ignore the fact that he’s desperate to touch more of Doyoung.

Jaehyun’s fingers work on Doyoung’s tie, slowly, and Jaehyun doesn’t dare make eye contact with Doyoung, who, on the contrary, is staring at him. Jaehyun’s mouth goes dry, and he bites down on his lower lip nervously.

“Could you also unbutton the top button while you’re at it?” Doyoung asks in a low voice, making Jaehyun freeze for a second.

“Of course,” Jaehyun agrees as calmly as he can.

Despite sounding calm, his fingers are shaking, and he has to try twice before he can unbutton the first button. He can only imagine how suspicious he looks to Doyoung right now, with the way he’s avoiding his eyes and biting on his lip so hard. Their physical proximity isn’t helping, and Jaehyun is aware that he’s an awful liar: he can feel his ears turning red from the embarrassment of pretending he’s doing something completely normal and not undressing his best friend for whom he has feelings.

He moves on to the second button, then the third, and he stops as Doyoung chuckles.

“Why are you undressing me?”

Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat and he realizes that he was so focused on keeping his hands busy that he kept on undressing Doyoung – probably a consequence of having fantasized about it so much that when the opportunity presented itself, he took it without even thinking about it. Jaehyun has seen Doyoung’s body more times than he can count but he hasn’t seen it from so close in a while and wow, his neck and his pecs look good. But right now, he has more urgent things to do rather than stare at his best friend’s hot body.

His brain gears activate as he tries to find a plausible excuse for his behavior, but then Doyoung just sighs again.

“Are you finally gonna kiss me?”

Jaehyun looks up at that, confused, and Doyoung shakes his head.

“Okay, let me do this for both of us,” he says, and to Jaehyun’s surprise, he switches their positions, manhandling Jaehyun easily.

Jaehyun, too confused by the sudden turn of events, lets him do as he pleases. He doesn’t protest as Doyoung takes his hands and puts them around his waist, bringing them closer, and he closes his eyes by reflex as Doyoung leans in after circling his shoulders.

Their lips meet in their very first kiss, and Doyoung feels even softer than what Jaehyun ever imagined. It’s wet and passionate, it feels more like they’re trying to eat each other rather than just kissing, but it’s probably all a result of pent up feelings of both sides.

Jaehyun snaps back to reality, and while it seems his ears are stuffed with cotton, he finally realizes that this is real, he’s making out with Doyoung in an elevator. His hands, although unsteady because he’s not sure where to touch, grasp at Doyoung’s waist, grazing the skin of his lower back with his fingertips.

He really wants to touch Doyoung’s chest as well, but it seems that Doyoung has similar plans, because he started undressing him with quick fingers. That’s how Jaehyun realizes that earlier, Doyoung was absolutely not feeling too tired or lazy to loosen his tie and was instead very much trying to seduce him. Actually, Jaehyun is pretty impressed with Doyoung’s control of his fingers because it only takes a few seconds for his tie to be discarded and his shirt to be wide open, revealing his bare chest.

Jaehyun flushes, because as flattered he is that Doyoung wants him this much, it’s still their first time making out and knowing that his best friend intends to touch and kiss him everywhere makes him shy.

“Can’t breathe,” Jaehyun pants as Doyoung finally breaks away.

“Don’t care,” Doyoung says, “I waited too long for this,” he concludes before crashing his mouth on Jaehyun’s again.

Jaehyun moans weakly, and a violent shiver of pleasure runs down his spine from feeling Doyoung’s hands caressing his torso. He’s getting extremely turned on and light-headed, and he finds out that all he wants is for Doyoung to do anything he wants to him.

There’s a sudden beep, as if the elevator is protesting, and that’s when they both realize they reached their destination floor moments ago and they just hadn’t noticed. Doyoung grabs his hand and leads the way, and Jaehyun is very pleased to follow.

Doyoung pushes in the code to unlock the apartment door while Jaehyun waits patiently next to him in the corridor, and they both step in, kicking off their shoes quickly. Doyoung heads for the couch in the living room, and Jaehyun keeps following, eager to resume their making out session.

He’s not surprised when Doyoung makes him sit before climbing on his lap, and they both take off their vests – but keep their shirts. As Doyoung claims his mouth once again, Jaehyun figures that Doyoung thinks he looks sexier with the shirt opened on his chest, revealing so much skin that’s usually hidden behind his work outfit and thus giving the moment a taste of something forbidden.

Jaehyun pictures how it would look if they were to make out at their office desks, and the thought of being half naked in a public spot makes him blush and squirm. That said, he doesn’t want anyone to see Doyoung half-naked, so if they are to ever make out in the office, he’ll make sure it’s once everyone has left the building.

Doyoung breaks away again, a thick thread of saliva falling down their chins as he does, and Jaehyun feels light-headed again. Making out with his best friend should not feel this good, and he hopes that this means they’re on their way to becoming boyfriends and that this is not just a one time thing.

“Shit, I should’ve done this ages ago,” Doyoung curses, and Jaehyun laughs.

“I know, I feel the same,” Jaehyun confesses with a blush.

“Why are we stupid?” Doyoung asks, “God, Jaehyun, why are we idiots?”

“How would I know?” Jaehyun sighs, “I was too busy hiding my feelings instead of coming up with a way to confess.”

“That’s how I know you’re my best friend,” Doyoung chuckles, “we’re the same person.”

“You can say soulmate, don’t be shy,” Jaehyun teases, and Doyoung joins him in his laughter.

“Okay then, soulmate,” Doyoung teases back, “what’s the plan now?”

Jaehyun takes a few seconds to come up with an answer.

“It’s still lunch break, so how about more kissing, then eating and going back to work?”

Doyoung nods.

“Sounds good to me.”

Jaehyun hesitates, then squeezes Doyoung’s waist.

“And you could, um, come spend the weekend at mine?”

They’re no strangers to spending their weekends together, but this time it would be different and Jaehyun doesn’t know if they’re ready for different right away. However, his worries are washed away as Doyoung kisses his forehead and gives him a blinding smile.

“I’d love to.”

“Okay, cool.”

They share a tender but somewhat awkward smile, and Doyoung sighs, amused.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we,” he says, busying his hands with unbuttoning the remaining buttons that still hold his shirt closed at the bottom.

Jaehyun’s focus shifts from Doyoung’s eyes to Doyoung’s hands, and he makes an approving noise despite not being sure what his best friend just said, too distracted by the sight of his naked body. While part of him knows, or rather, guesses that Doyoung is stripping on purpose, the other is thirsting and doesn’t really care whether Doyoung is doing this to rile him up or to just show him how hot he actually is under his clothes.

Doyoung’s confidence in his body is pretty recent, just a few years old, as is Jaehyun’s in his own, because they both went through awkward phases together when younger. Jaehyun found confidence in working out regularly, hitting the gym with his other best friend Johnny, while Doyoung settled for moderate sports sessions with his own other best friend Taeyong, as neither were eager to do too much.

But seeing Doyoung’s pecs right now, Jaehyun has a feeling Doyoung might have attended a few working out sessions with Johnny, because there’s no way they got this big with what he usually does with Taeyong. As for his flat stomach and waist, Jaehyun knows that this is just nature being unfair and Doyoung not putting on weight easily – but also, he’s been watching his diet carefully for a while now.

“Like what you see?” Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun flushes. “C’mon, there’s no need to be shy, it’s nothing you’ve never seen before.”

“It’s different because it’s _you_ ,” Jaehyun argues weakly, “because I never imagined you’d get this hot and I’d get to see it from so close.”

“Your thoughts on having a hot boyfriend, Mr Jung?” Doyoung asks with a wink.

Jaehyun’s brain short-circuits at the b word, and he gapes comically.

“B-b-boyfriend?” he stutters.

Doyoung deflates, and blushes.

“Well, um, you’re right, I didn’t ask you out properly. Do you, uh, want to be boyfriends?”

“Of course I do,” Jaehyun answers, blushing too.

Doyoung clears his throat.

“We’re awful at discussing this, I think we should go back to making out before we run out of time to eat.”

“You’re right,” Jaehyun replies, “kiss me?”

Doyoung’s lips are back on his in record time, and Jaehyun opens his mouth to let his boyfriend have full access to it. Doyoung’s tongue strokes his, but Jaehyun can’t focus on the feeling of their French kiss because Doyoung is cupping his pecs and kneading them. As if that wasn’t enough stimulation, Doyoung has the wonderful idea to move his hips against his, and Jaehyun is afraid he’s just going to come in his pants if this keeps going.

Doyoung spends time kissing his neck, and Jaehyun asks him not to leave any marks in a breathless voice.

“Will you let me do that this weekend?” Doyoung asks, pulling on his earlobe with his teeth.

“Yes, of course,” Jaehyun moans, “I’ll let you do anything.”

“Anything I’ve ever dreamed of doing to you?” Doyoung teases, trailing kisses down from his ear to his jaw.

“Yes _please_ ,” Jaehyun confirms, shutting his eyes without even realizing it.

“You’re such a good boy,” Doyoung comments against Jaehyun’s lips, just a breath away from kissing him, “you’re so cute.”

“I love you too,” Jaehyun says, and he opens his eyes when he doesn’t hear Doyoung answering.

Doyoung is staring at him, eyes wide open in that specific way that makes him look like a bunny. Jaehyun blinks, and can’t help but think that they probably look funny, half naked and obviously aroused and yet staring at each other confusedly.

It takes a few more seconds until Jaehyun can realize what he just blurted out, and his cheeks turn cherry red.

“O-oh,” he says, “well, um, that came out quite naturally.”

“Yeah, yeah it did,” Doyoung nods, “sounds like you’ve also been meaning to say it for a long time,” he adds, fondly.

Jaehyun watches as his boyfriend take a deep breath, flushes some more, and speaks up.

“I love you too, Jaehyunnie, I love you a lot.”

Jaehyun smiles brightly, and Doyoung giggles before leaning in to kiss his dimples, then his lips.

After sharing some kisses, Jaehyun wants to please Doyoung too and manhandles him, making him sit more properly on his lap so as to have access to his chest. Doyoung lets him do as he pleases, and the next sounds that escape his lips are moans of pleasure as Jaehyun starts kissing and sucking on his nipples.

“Baby,” Doyoung whines, “ _baby_ ,” he repeats, his voice a pitch higher.

Jaehyun starts kissing him a little harder, even biting on Doyoung’s pecs and loving how soft his boyfriend’s skin feels under his teeth. Doyoung holds him a little closer, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s head and pressing his face closer to his chest. When they break away, Doyoung sends him an amused look.

“I thought we said no marks?”

“No visible ones,” Jaehyun retorts with a wink, “who’s gonna look at your chest besides me?”

“Good point,” Doyoung agrees with a smile, “mind if I return the favor?”

“Go ahead,” Jaehyun tells him before kissing him on the lips, “we’ll probably have to take care of that too eventually,” he adds, sending a pointed look at their clothed lower halves which both sport a visible tent.

“True, and we still have to eat,” Doyoung nods, “let’s hurry.”

It isn’t long before Jaehyun has his hand in Doyoung’s pants as he jerks him off, while Doyoung does the same for him. It’s unreal how they’ve come this far in so little time, and if it wasn’t for the hickeys Doyoung left on his chest, he’d have trouble believing it.

“Coming,” Doyoung whines, “oh my God, Jaehyun, I’m gonna come--”

“Kiss me,” Jaehyun asks, beads of sweat making his fringe stick to his forehead, “I’m close too.”

Doyoung kisses him desperately, their tongues and teeth clashing messily as they pant against each other’s mouths. Jaehyun isn’t sure who reaches his climax first, but he feels really good in Doyoung’s fingers and he thinks Doyoung feels the same because his boyfriend keeps making small noises of pleasure as his orgasm dies down. A soft smile stretches Jaehyun’s lips as Doyoung starts carding his clean fingers through his hair, gently.

“That felt amazing,” Doyoung murmurs.

“I know,” Jaehyun says, squeezing Doyoung’s waist with his clean hand. “Thank you for kissing me earlier, I think I would’ve been too afraid to take the first step.”

“I’m glad I did too,” Doyoung grins, “I just can’t wait for the weekend tonight,” he adds, cuddling up to Jaehyun.

“Me too baby,” Jaehyun says, kissing his hair.

Jaehyun knows that in a few minutes, they’ll have to hurry up, clean up and eat lunch before they rush back to their respective desks, but for now, cuddling Doyoung is more important.

“Love you,” Jaehyun smiles in Doyoung’s hair, and his smile gets bigger as Doyoung makes a happy noise and answers with the same two words.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!! ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
